


What Stiles Loves the Most

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Fill me up [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Consensual, Exhibitionism, Gangbang - freeform, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sane Peter Hale, Stiles gets fucked by every character mentioned, alpha mate stiles, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: A short story of the thing Stiles loves the most





	

**Author's Note:**

> End notes contains spoilers.
> 
> Constructive critism welcome, if you think I need to add more tags let me know.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are encouraged

The thing Stiles loves most about Derek’s loft is the large window taking up the entirety of one wall. He likes the way the light reflects onto his skin making it seem almost translucent, likes the way the glass is cool against his overheated skin even as a furnace is burning the skin off of his back.

What Stiles loves most is the slow pace Jackson sets as he carefully eases his way inside, pressing Stiles up against the window glass, smearing it with all that Stiles’ skin is already covered in and the precum from his steadily leaking cock. The hard snaps of Jackson’s hips against his own as the blonde boy aims mercilessly for his prostate, thankfully too keyed up to make it last long as he stills and empties inside Stiles’ body.

Stiles loves the most that Scott’s second and every bit as careful as Jackson had been even if he can’t suppress the hiss of discomfort - it’s not visible to the naked eye, but the few millimeters Scott has in size over the other is very much felt after the week Stiles has had.

The thing Stiles loves the most is that Boyd has almost two inches in both girth and length on the other two betas, how the silent boy hits that spot every time without even trying. And even thinking of what’s to come Stiles can’t help but full heartedly agree with the saying (no matter how offensive it might be) that ‘once you go black you never go back’. Boyd always lasts longer than the other two, and if Stiles ever works up the courage he’s going to find out if it’s because he and Erica actually have intercourse way more often than the other two beta pairs. He’ll hold the thought for now as Boyd’s massive frame is pounding him into the glass in front of him before the beta releases too.

Stiles loves the most how Peter always manages to plow his ass even while never really pushing him over the edge. The older man has more stamina than is fair at his age, and there are definitely some traits left over from his short stint as alpha. Having Peter ramming against his prostate, the silky skin of his cock rubbing against his insides has more than once made Stiles come just from the memory of it happening. This is no different as he can feel the way his body coils in anticipation, gripping tight onto the hot rod of flesh punching the breath from his lungs, leaving Stiles a gasping, open mouthed mess trying to get any kind of leverage from the window, trying to both get away and push back into the man behind him. How long it takes is unimportant but at long last Peter’s seed mixes with that of the three other betas before he pulls from Stiles’ body with a sharp slap to the boy’s right ass cheek.

What Stiles loves the most is that even with the thorough stretching the betas has already subjected him to, the alpha still (he assumes) gracefully kneels behind the human, tongue and fingers pushing past Stiles’ rim, lapping up the seed left behind fingers stretching as Derek stand and seals his mouth over the boy’s feeding him every last drop and then, when Stiles has swallowed everything he’s given, does he push inside - by far the largest of them all and this time there’s no stopping the scream of pain torn from his throat even though he knows it won’t stop the man behind him (he doesn’t want it to anyway) and then the punishing speed and the overwhelming sound of flesh slamming against flesh; the way the window rattles under their combined weight, the arms holding him tight, black lines making their way over tanned skin, warm breath against his ear, moist tongue on the thin skin behind it and then the feeling of being split in two as the alpha’s knot starts expanding, catches on his rim on every thrust until it locks them together and Derek’s coming in geyser like explosions, filling him in a way that the others have never done, pushing impossibly closer as if he’s trying to crawl inside Stiles’ skin.  
The boy feels like an overcooked noodle and when Derek finally moves he has to carry Stiles with him, slowly backing the two of them to the couch where he somehow manages to sit them both down, still locked tightly together and then some silent signal has all four betas on their knees in front of them. It’s the same order as before (as every time really, and Stiles suspects it may have something to do with hierarchy though so far he hasn’t had the brain capacity to question Derek) first Jackson, then Scott and Boyd all leaning in taking Stiles’ cock into their mouths, bobbing merrily a few times before the next takes over, all the while Derek’s whispering nonsense in his ear that all translates into a command of not letting go just yet. The reminder isn’t really necessary seeing as no matter how keyed up Stiles is and how well the betas are at fucking their skills when it comes to giving head are more or less non existent - but at least by now they’ve learned to cover their teeth, so there’s that - which means the boy can snuggle a little more back into the alpha’s heat and just enjoy the feeling of wet heat against his flesh. 

The thing Stiles loves the most is how Peter finally takes the place between his knees and without hesitation swallows Stiles whole, nuzzles against his pubic hair and takes a deep breath, savoring the smell of sex, Stiles, the pack and his alpha. He starts slow savoring every flavour, every scent and every noise they’re able to pull from the boy. He relishes in the feel of the hardwood floor beneath his knees, the heat radiating from the three betas, the weight of Stiles in his mouth and last but not least the alpha's skin against his own where Derek’s feet have sneaked around him, drawing him closer; choking him the boy’s cock and there’s nowhere Peter would rather be than here where he can speed up his bobbing, can swirl his tongue around the head of Stiles’ cock, dip it into the slit to taste the precome gathering there, the taste and amount telling that the boy’s almost at his limit. That’s when the alpha starts moving again, circling his hips to push further inside the boy’s body forcing him forward and further down Peter’s throat, the way the boy tenses a fraction of a second is enough of a warning that Peter could let him fall from his mouth but he takes everything the boy has to offer, carefully watching Derek whose head is thrown back in ecstasy as the boy’s orgasm makes him clamp down around the knot locked inside him, milking the alpha for everything he didn’t give the first time. Once the boy’s done Peter scoots back while swallowing every last drop, licking his lips with a satisfied hum even as the other three dives in for the chance of the older man having left a few drops behind.

What Stiles loves the most is how Derek will gently pull from him when the knot goes down, carry him to their bed and then carefully lick and kiss the abused skin between his cheeks before he’ll manhandle Stiles onto his side, before spooning up against him, arms wrapped securely around the boy’s torso letting them fall asleep safely.

**Author's Note:**

> Things the fic never states that you might want to know: Lydia, Erica and Allison are members of the pack (Erica's the only wolf) and are with Jackson, Boyd and Scott respectively.  
> It's a mate-ritual that has been going on for the past week, and seeing as the mate in question is male it only pertains the male members of the pack; though for once Derek used his words and actually sat the entire pack down to explain this ritual before hand. (If anyone wants to write that fic I give my blessing, just kindly remember to list this as your inspiration :) - )  
> I did tag underage, but that's not how I see it (but I keep referring to Stiles as 'boy', so better safe than sorry). In my head they're in their early twenties, though.


End file.
